Did not Mr Dixon save Jane Fairfax's life?
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: A little thought that crossed my mind after watching the 2009 TV adaptation of Emma; they constantly use Mr Dixon as a slight cover-up for Frank Churchill's attentions to Jane Fairfax. So what if, instead of Mr Dixon saving Jane's life it was Frank, but for the same reasons the engagement is kept secret, this was too… Also includes some family fluff later, please review...


**The way Frank acts when telling Emma about this 'occurrence' got me thinking and a stray thought developed into an idea,  
Humour me please, this is my first Emma fic.**

**Enjoy:**

"_Did not Mr Dixon save Jane Fairfax's life?"_

* * *

"Mr Churchill, would it not be prudent of us to slow our pace a little, the rest of the group are being left behind."  
Jane Fairfax asked slightly breathily from where she was strolling alongside Frank Churchill, their arms linked as he had suggested it might be a good idea as the wind was picking up along the cliff face and it would be unfortunate should she fall.

Frank's hand fell to curl playfully around Jane's and he pulled her gently along the cliff edge so they could round a corner and not be seen.

"We shall wait for them here, but for now I would talk to you and just you Miss Fairfax. I know you have a love for the arts, whether it music or literature, so tell me, what are your current favourites?"  
His easy manner relaxed Jane's anxiety and their current, un-chaperoned situation.

"I protest sir, I think you should indulge me and I shall tell you which of them are good, and which are not."  
She smiled up at him shyly. Frank returned this gesture warmly and they sat down on the grass looking out over the sea.

"Very well, Shakespeare has become a favourite of mine quite recently. The comedies more so than the rest. Music, I must confess I do not play well and only sing to please myself."

"But you surely must have a favourite."  
Jane insisted, smiling.

"My you are persistent, if pressed as I am now, I could profess a love to hearing Robin Adair played."  
Jane smiled widely and returned the information with her own particular favourites.

"I am partial to Shakespeare, although the sonnets hold more of my interest than the plays and I have no favourite where music is concerned."

"Oh but surely you must have a favourite."  
Frank interrupted, smiling. Jane looked at him reproachfully, yet the humour behind her eyes was clear.

"If you must know my reasoning, whatever is put before me at the pianoforte I seem to enjoy. Perhaps it is that they are all beautiful, especially what I have heard of Irish melodies from Mr Dixon. They are just beautiful."  
Frank's eyebrows rose slightly and he looked at her questioningly.

"Ireland?"  
He asked lowly.

"Yes, Ireland. He lives there with his family, Miss Campbell is soon to be married to him."  
One of Frank's brows rose higher on his forehead at her wistful tone.

"Forgive me Miss Fairfax, but are there some feelings here that are unknown by your friend?"  
There was something in his voice which made Jane curious but she smiled sympathetically at him.

"Of course not Mr Churchill. She is my particular friend, I would not even presume to allow myself to develop feelings for Mr Dixon. He has simply been so amiable during our stay here, what he has shown us of Ireland is so pretty, and he speaks of his home with such affection."  
Mr Churchill nodded, seemingly convinced of Miss Fairfax's explanation.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, just looking out to the waves crashing on the beach below and how the clouds scudded across the sky. Frank Churchill lay back on his forearms with a contented sigh, looking up at the clouds. This silence was broken by him speaking softly and full of thought and feeling, so softly in fact, that Jane had to strain her ears to hear him-although he fully intended to be heard.

"_When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,__  
__For all the day they view things unrespected;__  
__But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,__  
__And darkly bright are bright in dark directed.  
__  
__Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,__  
__How would thy shadow's form, form happy show__  
__To the clear day with thy much clearer light,__  
__When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!  
__  
__How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made__  
__By looking on thee in the living day,__  
__When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade__  
__Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay!  
__  
__All days are nights to see till I see thee,__  
__And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me. "_  
He fell silent and Jane looked at him curiously.

"I do have to admire your love of Shakespeare Mr Churchill, his 43rd sonnet was beautifully recited by you."  
He turned his head to look at her, he was smiling, almost as if he was slightly self-conscious.

"I thank you for that compliment Miss Fairfax. It is one of the few sonnets I know by heart and seemed the most befitting if I were to try and impress you, now I know you favour those over the plays."  
His smile widened.

"But I thought you were most fond of his comedies."  
Jane couldn't help the smile and blush that was creeping across her face.

"Well if you would like me to quote a comedy, I shall do just that for you Miss Fairfax, however you may find me to be inclined to the romantic ideals Shakespeare portrays."  
Jane chuckled slightly and gestured for him to carry on.

"Hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you,"

"Did my heart fly to your service."  
Jane but his quotation mid-line. And he glanced at her in surprise.

"Ferdinand to Miranda, Act three, scene one, of The Tempest. Why do you look so shocked?"  
Jane laughed lightly at his expression.

"I just did not expect you to recognise it so easily I suppose. Your friend Miss Campbell and Mr Dixon are close now, I think we should join them."  
He stood and looked out to sea. Jane stood behind him and stepped to be beside him.

"It is simply majestic is it not?"  
She whispered. Frank looked at her, slightly amused.

"I suppose one could say that, if you were referring to the waves below."  
She smiled at his and turned to start walking slowly back, the wind had died down now and there was little reason for the close proximity they had displayed before. He turned to see Miss Fairfax walking slowly along the cliff edge.

"Miss Fairfax?"  
He called lightly and stopped to wait for her. She smiled at him when she drew closer but her expression changed dramatically to one of shock when she became unbalanced as the wind picked up, causing her to topple slightly sideways and her foot to roll over a stone. The foot closest to the cliff edge slid over the side and Jane let out a cry of surprise as she caught sight of the massive drop she was sure she was about to face.

Thankfully though two strong arms wrapped around her before she could fall to a decidedly painful end and she found herself staring up into Frank Churchill's bright blue eyes, fear etched across his handsome features.  
Neither of them said anything for some time, they just stared at each other in utter shock. She could feel his heartbeat under her palm, beating almost as rapidly as her own.

"My god! Are you alright Miss Fairfax?"  
Mr Dixon exclaimed when he burst upon the scene, Miss Campbell following quickly behind. Jane merely nodded, not taking her eyes off Frank's face.

"Sir this will most definitely be the talk of the town."  
Frank looked up in slight shock.

"No sir, this must not happen. If my aunt hears of this she will most likely find some way of preventing me setting foot outside the house, if this must be told another person must have saved Miss Fairfax."  
Mr Dixon nodded, if a little unsure.

"If this is to be told I was the person here then. Are you quite sure your aunt would object so strongly though?"  
Frank nodded at Mr Dixon's question.

"She is a proud woman. Too proud for her own good if I'm honest but that is her nature. Mr Dixon I am much obliged to you, as I'm sure Miss Fairfax is also, it would not so for her reputation to be tarnished by a man she has just met being in such close proximity."  
Jane nodded, regaining her composure slowly, feeling so safe and secure in Frank's arms.

Mr Dixon and Miss Campbell moved slowly away as Frank loosened his tight grip on her slowly.

"I am most sorry Miss Fairfax. I should have offered you my arm again so this would never have happened."  
She smiled up at him kindly.

"Mr Churchill it is no fault of yours. I was not watching where I was going, or paying much attention. If I had been I would have seen the stone I fell over and realised the wind was picking up again."  
Frank made to protest but Jane spoke up again.

"In any case, I must thank you, so very profusely, had you not have acted so quickly, well I don't particularly want to think about that. Thank you Frank."  
She whispered, her voice still slightly shaky.

"Christian name?"  
He asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I felt the situation called for it."  
She smiled back.

"Now, I think we should continue our walk, we can discuss Highbury some more, I would dearly love to know the goings on and as you always seem to know them I would make it our topic of conversation on our way back."  
He offered her his arm, which she gladly took. She told him of every event that had passed and was going to pass, or was suspected to pass in Highbury, as she had heard from her aunt earlier in the week.

No more of this incident was mentioned until they returned to town and Jane's shaken state was questioned. Mr Dixon fulfilled his promise to conceal the Jane's real saviour and the event became widely talked of. Frank Churchill felt a little slighted in not having his chivalrous actions noted, but there were more pressing matters than his selfishness.

* * *

_A slender feminine arm brought Frank out of his musings and he looked up to meet his wife's smiling face._

"_You do look so handsome when you're deep in thought."  
She said lowly._

"_I was enjoying my rare moment of being deep in thought my dearest."  
He chuckled back lowly, taking her hand and kissing each dainty fingertip._

"_Well your children were demanding to be free of the nursery so I thought I would bring them down to you."  
Frank's grin grew to almost impossible proportions. He reached out for his three month old daughter who Jane carefully lowered into her father's arms. The little girl giggled when Frank's fingers danced over her stomach teasingly._

"_My, my little Lillyanna is becoming even more like her mother every day. Now where is your brother?"  
He asked the baby cheerfully before pulling her into his chest where she cooed against his neck and one of her hands rested near his mouth._

"_Where is Edward Jane?"  
Frank looked around the room as Jane sank gracefully onto the sofa next to him. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder and their daughter looked up to smile at her. Jane smiled back at her daughter and stroked her soft cheek absently._

"_He is behind you dear, although he was attempting to surprise you."  
Jane chuckled in almost a whisper just before their three year old son jumped up from behind the arm of the sofa. Frank's over dramatics caused Jane to laugh, but Edward's initial shock had frightened Lillyanna, who had started to fuss. Frank calmed her quickly and Edward was pulled onto the sofa to sit on his father's lap when Jane had been handed back their daughter.  
They sat in familial ease, just listening to Edward babble about various things and Lillyanna's frequent giggles, provoked by a face her father or brother might make. Eventually when Edward showed signs of tiring and Lillyanna had quietened somewhat, Jane resumed her pose, leaning on her husband's shoulder again where they sat in comfortable silence for a while until Jane giggled quietly._

"_What my dear?"  
Frank turned an amused eye to her._

"_You will never guess what I have started reading."  
She smiled lovingly but teasingly up at him, his eyebrow quirked in curiosity._

"_I have found your journal from Weymouth."  
Jane announced proudly, Frank's cheeks coloured slightly._

"_I do hope you're not taking it too seriously."  
He asked in a slightly thick voice._

"_Oh but I am, it is a very good read."  
She laughed quietly and Frank pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head._

"_It was a good time though so it really ought to be a good read."  
He muttered and Jane smiled._

_They stayed like this until Edward's light snores could be heard and the nurse was called to take him and Lillyanna up to bed, leaving their parents alone in the huge cosy living room._

**So yes I know it got a little cheesy at the end, but I felt I needed that there.  
This is my first Emma fic so it would be so helpful if you could leave a review.  
Thank you for reading.**


End file.
